Hetalia: Monstar eyes
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: It all started as an average day for the BTT until, Gilbert met someone from his little brothers past. I only own OCs and what comes from my Imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 ** _Monstar eyes: part 1_**

"Hmmm!" Lydia hummed frustratingly as she sat on the stone steps of an alleyway. she'd gotten separated from Cara, Mia and Rico and instead of waiting for them to find her. the little blond medusa decided to find them, which resulted in her getting lost her blue red pupil eyes dulled slightly at her own foolishness then swallowed taking noticed of how dry her throat was "Liddy is thirsty!" she mumbled then looked around and saw one of those vending machine thingies Rico showed her the last time they went out.

She got up and went over to it and took off her black hood, before searching around her pockets for her wallet…good! She had just enough for a can of lemonade; when Lydia when to put the coins in she didn't notice a certain trio approaching until she dropped her quarter. she followed the coin's path and squeaked when it was stopped by a shoe then yelped when blonde guy and a tanned guy got to her level and in her face.

"honhon Regardez mes amis, c'est une petite fleur perdue!~" [look my friends it's a lost little flower.]

" Oh, ella tan linda! What's you're name nina?" [oh, she's cute!] [little girl]

Lydia reeled back and let out a fearful whimper; she quickly grabbed her pigtails {snakes} before they stared moving from the emotional turmoil she was feeling, were these men gonna hurt her?

The green eyed man seemed to notice her discomfort and put his hands up in the 'I surrender' pose and tried to speak. but, this seem to intimidate Lydia more making her back up only to hit another person standing behind her, who made a weird sound "kesekese!" that halted when Lydia whipped her head around. and was met with silvery-white hair and red eyes that were staring back at her in shock.

Prussia Pov

Gilbert cursed under his breath as he ran through the towns back alleys, he was late meeting up with Toni and Francis when he finally reached the spot he saw two somewhat annoyed men waiting for him. but before he could say anything they heard a small 'ting' and saw a coin roll towards Francis's shoe. causing the trio to followed the coins path and saw a little girl with long blond hair that went to her knees, and two small wavy pigtails done up on both sides of her head looking at the coin; it was no surprise to Gilbert when the Spaniard and Frenchman decided to tease the girl a little. He watch them crouch to her level while he went behind her to scare her off so the BTT could go drinking or something.

He watched as the little seemed absolutely terrified of his two friends, and backed up when Toni tried to talk to her; then albino noticed something…did her pigtails just move? Maybe it was the wind but it's not really windy today. His train of thought was broken when the girl bumped into him causing Gilbert to snicker making the child whip her head around.

The second Gilbert saw those sky blue eyes and blonde hair it was like seeing West as a child again…and someone else, there was only one person Ludwig was with that he could think of but, she was human!?… right? so that mean she was long gone from this world; but, there was no other explanation for this child other then…Gilbert swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat; then opened his to speak a name he hadn't said or heard in a while.

"Aisling?"

 **(Note: I would just like to let everyone know, that** **I am the real author** **of this story! I say this because, someone on this site stole it off my DA account and one of my watchers found out and told me about it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading**!

Monstar eyes: part 1.5

Lydia stared up at the strange man confused while his friends looked surprised, Gilbert kept his eyes trained on the little girl "that's your mutti right?" he said in a serious tone causing the girl to flinch. but before she could answer a blue and black blur suddenly rushed passed them taking the girl with it! the BTT looked up to where the blur went and saw a little Latin boy in a blue and black track suit who looked around eleven the same age as the girl; who was currently being carried on his back his gray eyes flashed red briefly as he glared at the BTT who took a step back causing the girl to look on warily.

"Rico-"

"I don't what you grima [creeps] want with Lydia, but you can count her out!"

"but the white haired one knows my-"

The girl or Lydia let out a yelp as the boy took off running making the BTT chase after them; with Gilbert yelling at them to come back and they were gaining up fast on the kids but, before the trio could even get to them. two girls in their late teens who were obviously twins stepped out of the shadows the dark brown haired one with blue orange ringed eyes glared at them; before side glancing a water pipe that seemed to burst on command blocking the Trio before the four took off again.

"wait!" Gilbert shouted before looking at the dumpster the water was hitting up against he slammed the lid down climbed up and to passed to the torrent and followed after the kids with Antonio and a freaked out Francis not far behind.

The four kids ran with Lydia protesting the entire time turned a corner; only to meet a dead end they took a step back, only to find a very winded BTT standing at the opening. the two girls stepped in again.

only this time the light brown haired one with dark purple orange ringed eyes glared at them and before they knew it the BTT were surrounded by jagged spikes that protruded from the shadow! one was dangerously close to Francis's throat as the kids cautiously walked pass them as Gilbert stared on stunned for a moment before growling and took a deep breath.

"I THINK THAT LITTLE GIRL IS MEINE NICHTE!" [my niece]

That caused everyone to just freeze as a pregnant silence filled the air; Rico stared at the men confused before Lydia spoke up "das ist, was ich habe versucht, Ihnen zu sagen !?" [that's what I was trying to tell you] she angrily snapped causing the boy to flinch at her tone.

"you have West's temper."

the albino add while the twins looked at each other unsure before the spikes disappeared making the men sigh in relief. but still kept they're distance while Lydia climbed off Rico's back; everyone stared at each other awkwardly before Francis spoke up "mes amis how about we go somewhere else, and let these two talk?"

the purple eyed twin didn't seem to like this and looked a Lydia warily though the girl just smiled reassuringly at the older girl "it's okay Cara I'll be alright." Cara upon hearing this started tearing up and started wailing about "where her little bambina went?" before her twin and Rico snapped at her to shut up.

And that's how Gilbert and Lydia ended up in a restaurant with their friend sitting a booths away from them occasionally peeking over at duo, Gilbert ordered them both baked potato chowder. and while they waited he got right down to the point "what are you? Besides you being meine awesome Berlin, you and your friends sure aren't normal." he stated remembering the things the two girls did in the alleyways Lydia kicked her legs looking from her supposed uncle to the table before sighing.

"that's co's we're not, it kind of hard to explain."

"well do your best then."

"ok… to sum it up all those fairy tales and mythological creatures are real. and my friends and I happen to be they're decedents, I'm a Medusa, Cara is a shadow person, Mia is a siren and Rico's a Dhampir there are more of us but I can't list them all.

Gilbert stared at Lydia wide eyed like he just got slapped in the face…so England wasn't crazy after all? There really are such things as fairies? He looked at he friends who seemed to have gotten the same explanation; as they held identical stunned faces well except Toni he looked like someone just told him the world just ended while Rico and Mia looked morose about something.

Gilbert blink then went back to Lydia just as their food came; he watched the blond girl eat and watched as her pigtails wiggled joyfully. the albino smirked seeing as it was pretty damn cute but let a shocked grunt. before looking around to make no one saw but let out a relived sigh seeing the restaurant was practically empty and started on his food.

They ate in silence before a thought came to Gilbert "Lydia where is your mutter?" he watched as all the color drained from Lydia's faced as she pulled her hood over her eyes before wailing. and getting her friends and everyone else's attention; it didn't take a genius to see something traumatizing happened. and Gilbert had a very grim idea as to what...

he quickly paid stood up pick the crying girl up, Payed and walked out of the restaurant with their little group following and did a method he used on West as kid to try to calm her down which was wander around until he fell asleep... and it worked! "like vater, like tochter." he mumbled before turning to twins then pointed at Cara "you!" She squeaked "Me?!"at his shout "you Seem to know her better what happened?"

the purple eyed girl fidgeted vaguely reminding him of Feliciano "I don't know all the details... but, I do know her mom was killed in front her." Gilbert frowned at this information; but then turned his heel heading in an unknown direction "wait where going with Lydia?" Gilbert looked at Rico the albino's red eyes burning with anger and determination "Home and to meine bruder so he can take responsibility!?"

the albino snapped causing the boy to back off "eh! Bruja yer just gonna let him talk to me like that?!" the boy snapped at Mia grimaced then shoved him "Stop calling me a witch you little aisno!" she snarled back at him. "who are you calling jackass? puta?!" the two went back and fourth while Cara and the rest of the BTT tried to calm them down, not noticing Gilbert and Lydia were long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

Monstar eyes: part 2

After Gilbert separated from the group he continued on home with Lydia in his mind going a mile a minute at the current situation, **"how was West going to react to this? How's Lydia going to react? Will his brother even accept her as his daughter, well even so it's not like West can just get rid of her! she's their capital for Rome sake! But then again if Lydia would probably be living at Aisling's manor so it's not like she's homeless but still…"** Gilbert's eyes dulled a bit he'd been to Aisling's home so far away from civilization and so deep in the woods not even animals would venture needles to say it was really lonely…he sneezed.

"I wonder how long you were alone for?" he asked then felt Lydia lift her head off his shoulder "someone's awake" the blond girl blinked a few times before feeling herself being set down on the ground she rubbed her eyes, before looking up at her uncle who looked sad and curious that's when she noticed that it was just the two of them. "where's Cara? And everyone?!" she questioned looking around for them Gilbert scratched the back of his head awkwardly "they're probably at home by now…Lydia how old are you?" the blue eyed girl looked at him curiously then seem to think but then shrugged "well what's your birthday the whole date?"

"march 28th 1881... I think?"

"you're 133 years old!? Well actually that's not too surprising considering."

"I'm not human?"

"Ja, and uh how long have you known Cara?" He asked not really sure on how to approach on the whole mother issue Lydia thought for a moment "four years." Gilbert licked his lips before crouching down he put his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a serious look the screamed 'speak truthfully' "and before that? How long were you alone for?" Lydia was silent for maybe two minutes before muttering "1989, November 8th 1989." Gilbert's red eye widened that was the day before the wall fell twenty five years ago…

"and it was just you? No else?"

"there was an old man he helped bury..., but I think he died co's he stopped visiting."

Gilbert frowned before pulling Lydia into a tight hug " Es tut mir leid, Liebling" [I'm so sorry, sweetheart] this caused the girl the start crying again while Gilbert comforted her as best he could, before a familiar ball of yellow fluff swoop down getting the albino's attention "hey Liddy look it's meine awesome Gilbird!" Lydia looked up and saw a little chick rest on her uncle's head. causing her to smile as the little bird hopped off Gilbert's head and on hers making her giggle the red eyed man smiled first real one in a while he chuckled before standing up and held out his hand.

"well let's get going."

"to where?"

"to meet your Vater and maybe while we're at it... you can clear some stuff for him."

Lydia looked at Gilbert like he grew a second head before reluctantly sucking it up and took his hand as he led them to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 ** _Monstar eyes: part 2.5_**

 **Germany POV**

Ludwig sat at his desk filling out paperwork while also looking over training schedules to make sure Italy hadn't rewritten them as if he add pasta making and a two hour siesta as part of training! He was half through the second folder before his Prussia senses started up. "what is it Gilbert? I'm busy." As if on cue Gilbert strode in and leaned on the doorframe with a neutral expression something that threw his younger brother off.

"what is it?"

"nothing just…lots on my mind."

"…like?"

"Aisling?"

Ludwig stiffened at the name of his old lover that broke his heart why in the world his brother be thinking about that cheating- "probably confused as to why? Am I right?" the blond arched a brow at his brother; before sighing dejectedly "don't know why you want to talk about her…" he sorted thought his papers "she played me like a violin and cheated on me…end of story." he mumbled about her being long dead anyway making Gilbert wince as he side glanced in the hall Lydia who luckily hadn't heard that.

Gilbert's lips formed a thin line before pushing himself off the door frame. and put his hands behind his back then sucked his teeth knowing full well it annoyed his to no end. "Well, West what if I told you were wrong about the whole cheating thing?" he coolly stated before his brother angrily slammed his fist on the desk "I know what I saw Gilbert I'm not blind, she kissed another man!"

"Ya, know kissing doesn't always mean cheating."

"oh? And what do you know?"

"I know that you misunderstood everything!"

Ludwig gave a confused look "what?" he watch Gilbert walk backwards into the hall stopping short of the doorframe.

"And they call me dumb…Ludvig, Aisling didn't cheat on you, what you saw was her thanking her male friend for giving her some much needed advice."

"advice on what?"

"Advice on telling you…" He watch Gilbert gestured at someone to come in "about her." Ludwig eyes widened as a nervous little girl wearing a black hoodie walked in holding Gilbird. but what scared him was that she looked just like him "W-was ist das? Wer ist das ?!" [what is this? who is that?!] he shouted causing the girl to hide behind Gilbert who stayed calm "This is Lydia, West… {sigh} she's your daughter." then Ludwig black out.

The next morning...

Ludwig woke up with a splitting headache he groaned before pushing himself then tried to remember what happened; then it hit him "Gil-Pr, Pr, PRUSSIA!" he yelled then stood up looking for his brother and found him, sprinting towards him but before the albino could say anything he reeled back just barely missing Ludwig swinging his fist at him "you think that's funny?! Pranking me like that!?" the blond snapped still trying to hit the Prussian who manage to dodge him again.

"It's not a prank! Do I look like I'm laughing Dummkopf?!"

"But if it's not…then."

"Ja, Ludvig Beilschmidt in the case of Lydia Boer you are the Vati!"

Ludwig stopped chasing his brother and just stood there in the hall stunned, Gilbert watched him before cautiously going up to him "she's in the kitchen right now, but don't freak out…" the blond just stared blankly "not that you already aren't, it's just that there's something you got to know about her that will- you have to see for yourself!"

Gilbert pulled his still stunned brother to the Kitchen where Lydia was sitting at the table, staring some sliced up wurst like it was the most alien thing she ever seen. she used her fork to pick some up before her uncle made his 'awesome' presence known. "remember what I said liebling! Try some or your not leaving that table!" Lydia let out a horrified shriek before diving to the floor and curling into shivering ball and for the second time that morning Ludwig got a another shock when he saw her hair wiggling…like snakes!

"I'll just leave you two alone…" Gilbert turn to leave but stopped when he leaned towards Ludwig 's ear {[don't mess this up you don't know what she's been through!]} with that he left leaving the father and daughter alone Ludwig swallowed before walking to the table and sat down a good five minutes of awkward glances passed, before he finally decided neither of them didn't want to stay inside and asked "want to go for a walk?"

"J-ja."


	5. Chapter 5

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Monstar eyes: part 3**

Germany POV

Ludwig and Lydia walked in silenced occasionally the German would catch the child eyeing him curiously; only to flinch when she saw he was staring back, they as neared a stop light Ludwig nearly had a heart attack when the little girl kept walking strait into traffic! He grabbed the back of her hood and yanked Lydia back on the side walk just missing a truck that was about to hit her! he sighed then gave the shocked child a strict look causing her to flinch.

"Pay attention and look both ways before crossing!"

"sorry…"

Ludwig winced at the girl's dejected tone he looked back up and saw the light change and sighed before hesitantly taking Lydia's hand taking in mind at how tiny it was compared to his, another awkward silent session passed before the father and daughter got to the park. Ludwig took her to a wooded area with a small pond he went there whenever he needed to think; he sat on a bench and watch Lydia stand by the pond looking at the ducks he sighed for the umpteenth time.

"So… what is your name? I just need to be sure I heard meine bruder right."

"Lydia Boer, Meine mutti's name was Aisling Boer."

"And how old are you?"

"Onkel said I'm 133 years old…and a half"

Ludwig processed this for a moment and came to the conclusion that since Aisling was human in her late teens - early twenties and would have died before Lydia was 60 so she must have alone for while now…then came the regret, the regret of not being there to take care of them and missing out on everything.

"How old was…I mean did Aisling pass peacefully?"

"she was 996 or older,…and no."

Ludwig's head snapped up and stared at Lydia shocked "996? That not…she was human!?" he exclaimed now it was Lydia's turn to be confused "No she wasn't mutti... never told you?" her father gave her a look that pretty much spoke fore itself which caused Lydia to cringe all this time she blamed her mother, and they're heritage for scaring off her father she let out a shuttering breath "Mutti wasn't human neither am I, she told me everything before she died."

Ludwig stared at her incredulously before Lydia walked up to him and took his face in her hands "the explanation I gave onkel Gilbert was just the tip of the iceberg…but it's better if I let you see for yourself." Ludwig's blue eyes widen in shock at when Lydia's eyes changed from his color to red with blue slitted pupils as snake like scales appeared on her cheeks she smiled sadly before a bright flash blinded him.


End file.
